Forgotten Tracks
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a normal night... until the portal separating them was ripped open. Amanda's no stranger to crazy things but is this more than she and the others can handle?


_**7/17/17, Monday Night Raw, Nashville…**_

She only swore in his native tongue when she was boiling with rage… and he knew it.

With the checkup coming back cleared and his head having stopped bleeding without any need for stitches, Finn reached over and snaked his arms around 27 year old Amanda's waist.

"Fucking guitar shots… I hated it when Jarrett did it in his career and I still hate it today! You know how many concussions he's caused?!" Amanda growled, Finn lightly stroking her bluish black hair.

"It's angering, I know… and so is seeing bruises on you." Finn says, Amanda's muscle style tank top with the _Balor Club_ logo on it showing enough bruises on her left side.

"On the job hazard with me… though you'll say otherwise and you're right, Elias had no business putting his hands on me." Amanda says.

The first blow to her ribcage had happened before the match started, when Elias slammed the 5'1" diva into the ringpost and started slamming his fists into her ribs and face as she tried to fight back… but the fact that Elias was hurting Amanda had infuriated Finn.

The two watched the match with Akira and Ariya… and then it was moment of truth time with Kurt Angle out in the ring.

Finn noticed it, Amanda's small body tensing up and reached over, rubbing his right hand up and down her back… this had been one that both had been kept in the dark about as Kurt talked.

"Action of his past…" Amanda whispered.

"But I'm happy to say that my family is 100% supportive of this…" Kurt says… and Amanda felt her heart stop when Kurt said that he had a long lost child out there, a son.

Now she was wondering who, her and Finn looking at each other as the seconds ticked by… before American Alpha's ring music hit, Jason Jordan walking out there and him and Kurt hugging like father and son.

Amanda closed her eyes and felt relief wash over her, happy that this suspense was over… this had been driving her crazy.

"Bit of a shock… even for it being scripted." Finn says as Amanda turned to him.

"What, were you thinking he would say that he and this woman he was with had a daughter?" Amanda asks, both knowing that Kurt thought of her as much family as his children.

"He does see you as his child, he watched you grow up… remember the look he gave both of us when he walked into the empty boardroom after the 2017 Hall Of Fame Ceremony?" Finn says, his hands resting on Amanda's back.

"That _"Get your hands off her or I'm gonna murder you!"_ look. He gave it to Randy, Cody and several other men that he felt were touching me wrong… yes, he does think of me as his daughter but he knows I'm not who I was then. We all make bad choices in our younger years, that's what being a kid is about. Messing up and finding solid ground again." Amanda says as the two kissed.

Pushing things aside on the examination table, Finn placed Amanda onto it and pulled her close to him, her legs wrapping around his waist and him trailing kisses up and down her neck, Amanda pulling her top off as Finn ran his fingers through her hair… until both jumped when they heard a loud bang at the door, looked and saw Dean.

"Hands off my Shield sister, Balor! This is an arena, not a hotel room!" Dean says in a joking tone.

"Someone needs to move his wife to Raw, get him off our backs!" Amanda mutters, Finn snickering as the two kept their arms around each other.

"I heard that, kiddo!" Dean says.

Amanda untangled her legs from Finn, a slight 'crick' echoing from her right knee and upper leg.

"Ouch… no wonder you were so tense and angry with Seth out there." Finn says as he lightly stroked Amanda's hair.

Amanda had said it didn't bother her much anymore… but Dean, Finn and everyone else knew better.

Leaving the arena later after the show was over, Amanda was tying her hair into a ponytail when her head snapped up at a sound she and Dean had heard countless times in their respective childhoods… a train whistle.

Distracting herself again, Amanda yelped when Dean touched her and jumped back, still startled from what had happened earlier.

"It's alright kiddo, I won't swing a guitar- Finn, drop the bat!" Dean says, Finn putting the bat in the Equinox.

"We heard something a few seconds ago." Amanda says, leaning against Finn as he wrapped his arms around her.

"The train whistle? It doesn't make sense to hear that, even if we were anywhere near a railroad, they're all diesels with air horns." Dean says.

"Probably just us hearing things." Amanda says, climbing into the back with Finn as Dean insisted on driving.

"Dean, we're okay to drive." Finn says.

"You had a guitar busted over your head and she hasn't driven consistently since 2014." Dean says.

"That's because you and Roman always fight over who gets to drive!" Amanda says.

"Not risking it again, kiddo." Dean says, starting up the car and driving off.

When they were at the hotel and had gotten cleaned off, Amanda was careful as she stretched out on the bed but still hissed as pain shot through her ribcage, Finn reaching over and hugging her.

"I'm gonna hurt him badly in the rematch next week." Finn says as both were settled under the covers.

"You sure nothing won't… change your mind from trying to kill him?" Amanda asks, running her fingers across his torso and lightly kissing his neck.

"You're not playing fair…" Finn says, his voice a little raspy as Amanda climbed up and straddled him as he sat up, his hands gripping her black cami and pulling it off as they continued kissing, his lips trailing from her mouth to her sternum as his hands rested on her hips to steady her.

The sound from earlier echoed again, the two ignoring it… but Dean woke up and saw Finn trying to pull Amanda's grey flannel shorts off.

"Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Dean shouts, half awake.

"Sorry…" Amanda says, climbing off of Finn and putting her top back on.

The noise echoed again, louder as if it were right next to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Amanda asked after standing up and looking out the window.

"I don't know but… that looks interesting…" Finn says after standing up too, pointing to some lights in the grass area across the road, lights of a yellowish green colour that were spinning around each other and gradually multiplying in numbers.

"What… is that-" Amanda starts to question, yelping out and turning away as the lights suddenly flashed up bright enough to cast full shadows, accompanied by the sound of bells ringing and a train whistle as though it was a railroad crossing. Only a few seconds lasted of this though, before the lights and noise faded… only to reveal a wooden freight truck on the grass, half filled with chunks of coal that were steaming hot.

"Guys?!" Seth yelled, pounding on the door and Dean opening it as Finn helped Amanda sit down and she started reaching her hands out frantically, Finn grabbing them.

"Seth, Dean, where are you?" Amanda asked, her vision heavily distorted.

"Dean, what happened to her?!" Seth asks.

"Something outside blinded her." Dean says, Seth resting his hand on Amanda's back.

"I can't see… don't look out the window." Amanda says.

"What's out there?" Seth asks.

Amanda started thinking back to earlier…


End file.
